1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a striding exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical striding exercisers comprise a pair of foot supports pivotally coupled to a bracket. The foot supports each includes a foot pedal secured to the bottom for supporting the user. However, the foot pedals may not be moved relative to the foot supports.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional striding exercisers.